Mobius: New Age
by Legion-lord
Summary: Sonic is captured by Robotnik, loses his memory and is convinced that he works for Robotnik. Meanwhile an army gathers in the Jade Jungle to conquer Mobius and a strange and mystical force searches for an unknown person. Based on the Fleetway comics.
1. Awaken, Sonic

**Mobius: New Age**

**Chapter 1: Awaken, Sonic.**

A jolt of pain. A hiss of steam. I am awake. But who am I? A flash of memories, running…a pink hedgehog…a two-tailed fox. What does it mean? I open my eyes, no they are already open. My vision in blurred. A shape comes into focus. A fat man, like an egg, red eyes, a giant moustache. Who is he? I feel like I should know him but I cannot remember,

"Who…are…you?" I asked him, my voice weak and croaky. The man looked up from a pile of notes he had been reading,

"You don't remember me?" he asked, somewhat eagerly. I shook my head, it hurt, "You don't remember me…" he murmured, hidden glee in his voice, "I'm Doctor Robotnik. You are Sonic, my right-hand hedgehog. I am Mobius' fair, kind and just ruler and you are the enforcer of my will and laws in the many zones of Mobius" Mobius, zones,

Dr. Robotnik…yes it was all coming back to me. Mobius was the planet I lived on, it was split into many zones of varying sizes. And Robotnik…well I definitely remembered him as an important part of my life,

"What happened to me?" I croaked, my voice slowly coming back to me.

"You were ambushed by a group of so-called 'Freedom Fighters', a group of traitors and anarchists. You were badly hurt, I'm afraid I've had to replace part of your body with robotic parts," Robotnik shrugged, "It's easier if I show you." He pointed at a huge mirror on the wall opposite me. I approached it, though the mirror was on the other side of this gigantic laboratory-like room, it took me a second or so to get to it,

'_Of course' _I though, _'I have supersonic speed'_.I looked at the my reflection in the mirror and gasped silently. The entirety of the left side of my body had been replaced with blue metal. My left eye gazed at me, lens whirling inside it and bright with rage,

"Who were the traitors?" I asked, my previously weak voice now firm and deadly calm, Robotnik seemed quite nervous, he was wringing his hands,

"Sonic don…"

"Who were the traitors!?" I bellowed, turning to face him. A screen flicked into life on my right, showing pictures of a pig, a pink hedgehog, a kitsune, a rabbit and a red echidna. I subconsciously remembered their names, Porker Lewis, Amy Rose, Tails, Johnny Lightfoot and Knuckles.

"It was them, all 5 of them," Robotnik declared dramatically, pointing at them,

"They. Will. Pay" I spat. This seemed to make Robotnik very happy and he eagerly and cheerfully began to spew out word at a very fast speed,

"Yes, of course they will pay. During your…erm…sleep, I discovered their hideout. Knowing you'd want to hunt them down personally, I didn't send badniks to it. The location of their 'base of operations', a caravan, is approximately here," on my left a map of Mobius flashed onto another screen. A red dot, labelled 'Traitor base' was moving, extremely slowly, towards the border of the Emerald Hill zone and the Jade Jungle zone, the Doctor suddenly became serious, "They're fleeing to the jungle, no doubt in fear of you still being alive and able to destroy them. You can't let them escape to the Jade Jungle, Sonic. It's an uncharted and unknown place, any badniks I send to explore it, or even just to patrol over it, disappear. Once they're in they'll be as safe as we currently are. And I doubt they'll disappear, they're very good at…surviving." he smiled wryly, "With your speed it should only take around 5 minutes to get from here to them." I didn't waste time, I memorized the map and left before Robotnik said another word.

------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, they will be longer in the future, anyway, please review, review, review!


	2. War Council

**Mobius: New Age**

**Chapter : War Council.**

General Of The Armies Azak stepped into the Emerald room, his flame-coloured Chameleon scales gleaming in the bright, almost serene light of the Great Emerald floating in the centre of the room. The Emerald resembled the Master Emerald, but it was larger and changed its colour every day. Currently it was a deep, sea blue. General Azak slid the carved stone door behind him shut and approached the Great Emerald, he kneeled before it ritualistically and murmured,

"As'kap hait vi'lli sinz jo'p." the Emerald shone blindingly bright and then dimmed, a beam of white light shot out of it and struck the General, then the beam disappeared, along with Azak.

General Azak materialised in the centre of the Council chamber. The chamber was a simple circular room, with simple marble sea arranged in a circle around a dais that the General was currently stood on. All the seats were occupied by variously coloured Chameleons, all, but one. Azak sat in it. A muscular, blood red Chameleon, with white tribal markings, stood up and said, in deep, powerful tones,

"Now that we are complete, we can start." His eyes filled with green light and the General felt his voice leave him, the Emperor's trick to keeping order during Council meetings. The Emperor, the red Chameleon, looked at a green Chameleon with a red eye surrounded by an emerald painted on his forehead, the sign of the Chaos Tenders, and boomed "Supreme Chaos Tender Ch'Lal, the voice is with you." Ch'Lal's eyes flashed green and he coughed quietly, before standing up and, taking a deep breath, saying in a hushed and controlled voice,

"So far we have two Chaos Emeralds, one of which is the grey Control Emerald and I have sent two dozen troops to the Floating Island, to capture the Master Emerald, they should be there as we speak." The Emperor nodded slowly,

"What of the Guardian?"

"I have instructed them to capture him, he should be able to help instruct us in the use of the Master Emerald, with a bit of 'convincing'."

"Good. You have done well Ch'Lal." The Supreme Chaos Tender's eyed flashed green again and he sat down. The Emperor now focused on the Chameleon next to Ch'Lal, Mi'Ai, the beautiful 'queen of spies', and one of the few pink-skinned Chameleons in his capital, Zarando. Her kind, yet calculating azure blue eyes stared unfalteringly at the Emperor, they flashed green, she smiled slightly and got up,

"My spies," she caressed the word 'spies' like a mother would a baby, "Inform me that Robotnik has a new servant, a second-in-command of sorts, according to Locani, it is a hedgehog, a part-robot Hedgehog. He was last seen rapidly moving towards the jungle." The Emperor 'hmmed',

"If he enters the jungle, have him captured and interrogated"

"Yes lord."

"What of planet Meridian in the Special Zone?"

"It is ripe for invading, its only city, New Tek City, has a pathetic police force, no army, and a group of so-called 'heroes' names the 'Chaotix Crew', that should pose no threat."

"Very good." Mi'Ai's eyes flashed and she sat down, the Emperor now directed his gaze onto General Azak, who felt his voice promptly return, he grimaced internally, he'd never get use to the feeling of suddenly losing and then getting his voice back, "What about you, General Of The Armies?" the Emperor asked, "Anything to report?" Azak nodded and stood up,

"Around two hours ago, guards at an outpost on the northern border of the jungle noticed a kind of caravan-wagon thing coming straight towards them, they alerted me and I went and saw it for myself, there was no mistake, the caravan was definitely coming straight towards the outpost. I ordered the guards to retreat from the outpost and go to another one a few hundreds metres away until I had orders from you, our _esteemed_ leader." The Emperor 'hmmed' again, this time for longer,

"Capture the caravan and all inside it and have them interrogated about who they are, why they came towards _my _jungle, etc." Azak laughed internally, _'his'_ jungle? As if anyone could rule the jungle! It was impossible to tame the jungle, not even the Chameleons had managed it in the thousands of years they had lived in it, they had just adapted to it. _You_ couldn't rule the jungle, it ruled _you_, wilder than any god."

"As you wish, Emperor." Azak's voice left him,

"If no one has anything else to say then this meeting had ended." the Emperor said, somewhat coldly. If anyone had something to say they didn't dare say it. The Emperor stood up and looked around at all the reptilian faces pointed in his direction, "Gentlemen and lady, the invasion of Mobius and Meridian begins in a week exactly. Until then keep to you assigned jobs unless ordered otherwise," choruses of 'yes Emperor Xo'Mak' were heard. Emperor Xo'Mak smiled, "The unfaithful will be purged!" the assembled Chameleons replied, ritualistically, and as one,

"The unbelievers sacrificed!"

"The impure drowned!"

"The heretics enslaved!"

"_Jokani _will rule!"  
"Eternity is power!"

"We are Eternity!" and with that, Xo'Mak strode onto the dais and left the Council room. Soon all the councillors, spies, Chaos Tenders, generals, priests, and seers had left the Council chamber. General Of Thw Armies Azak still sat in his seat, thinking about what the Emperor had said _'The invasion of Mobius and Meridian begins in a week exactly' _a week? But that was months ahead of schedule! They only had 2 Chaos Emeralds, and, possibly, the Master Emerald. The General got up and stepped onto the dais and returned to the Emerald room. _'Why has Xo'Mak changed his plan? Is he frightened of something?'_ he thought. Behind him the Great Emerald flared and changed it's colour to a deep, blood red as a new day dawned.

And another chapter done! Plenty of unexplained things in there, why are the Chameleons collecting Chaos Emeralds? Why are they going to invade Mobius and Meridian? What do Chaos Tenders do? Why has the Emperor changed his plan? Answers in the next (few) chapters!


End file.
